


Going Too Far

by Msb0618



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msb0618/pseuds/Msb0618
Summary: America and China fight, until America takes it too far.
Kudos: 2





	Going Too Far

Everyone thought that America would be the one to ruin it. To ruin this love/hate friendship between himself and China. After all, he had done it once before with the trade war. But surprisingly enough, it wasn’t him.

The meeting started out the same as always, with the noise level a loud murmur. America and China were fighting, but it was the new norm that no one really payed attention to. But, when it started getting louder and even angrier, they all finally decided to look at what was going on. By the looks of it, China had said something that angered America and America was berating him. But the look on China’s face told the story that America might be taking it a bit too far.

"You absolute pice of shit! I don't know what went wrong with you in your life time!"

"America..."

"Oh I know what it is! It's when you got a new boss who was pro-Communist, who tried to follow the Soviet Union model and fucked up severely. Then all of the sudden 60 years later, you’re obsessed with ruing me in every possible way you can! That's all you ever think about in that empty head of yours! That and your massive ego!"

"America..."

"Hate to break it to you but you are not the king of the goddamn world! The only thing you're the centre of is our problems!"

"..." China looked like he was about to cry.

"You're not a good person, nor are you by any means a good country. You are nothing but an annoying, tyrannical Asia faced Nazi who can't seem to get the hint that nobody besides your brothers and sisters wants anything to do with you. We don’t want to go through with any of your ideas, but yet you force us to do it anyways, not because we want to, but because you bully other nations into submission until they do your bidding, and when we have different opinions contrary to yours or god forbid we give you even the smallest bit of criticism, we’re suddenly public enemy number one. You claim to be a model country for the world, but all you do it fuck things up, and you most certainly did by creating a chemical weapon and attacking not just me, but the entire world with it! And all just because my boss won’t put up with your bull shit!”

"But..." his voice was getting smaller and by now, people were trying to get America to calm down but he was having none of it.

"Instead of coming up with these bullshit plans, you should just butt out and go home! It would be a blessing if you just left us all alone!"

"But I'm a good country." It was so quiet, it was almost nonexistent.

"No China, you are not. You are not a good country and you will never be one. You constantly implying that you are and consistently boasting about your growing economy just makes everyone hate you. Did you know that? That everyone hates you?"

China curled into himself slightly, shoulders hunched and shaking slightly.

"Well, you should. Everyone hates you. I do the most. It would be a the best thing ever if you would just shut the fuck up, especially with this bullshit of being a good country and quit being like North Korea in avoiding and denying the obvious truth, and just leave us all alone."

There was silence as everyone stared at America and China. America had just torn apart practically everything that China was. His whole personality stripped away and criticized. Something like realization settled over America but they could tell he brushed it aside. They all knew that in his mind, he was right and he didn’t care.

"China Onii-San?" Japan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, which he pulled away from and quickly left the room. They sat there in an awkward silence for a minute before Japan spoke up.

"What have you done?"


End file.
